Heartless, Heart Lost
by Fenrir Draca
Summary: Cloud was looking for his Light in KHI. This is the story of what happened right before his world was taken. Vincent Valentine(Chaos)/Cloud Strife. Slash. Slight crossover with FFVII


**AH HA! I figured out what the light Cloud was looking for was.** **I am so proud of my self.**

The darkness was starting to engulf the world. They had gotten separated from the rest of the group, who were fighting somewhere else. It was only Vincent, Cloud, and, surprisingly, Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel had apparently decided that he didn't want these stupid little heartless to do his job for him and destroy the world.

Vincent was running out of bullets with this many heartless surrounding them, and he was getting separated from his lover. Sephiroth was a ways off. Cloud didn't seem to notice that they were getting farther away from each other, but Vincent could also see that, even with all of the mako and conditioning that he did, he was starting to tire.

Chaos and the other demons were aching and begging him to let them out. As he shot his last three bullets, he finally let them. His body was engulfed in a dark light. Once it had dissipated, his eyes were gold and large bat wings were spread out behind him. Chaos grinned as the heartless scuttled away from him for a second, but they got over their fear and decided that there were still so much of them that the WEAPON still wouldn't be able to get past them all.

Chaos growled as his claws ripped through the beasts that had decided they were better than him. There was nothing that could beat him! Well, except maybe his little one, but that was different! These fucking pests were nothing compared to him!

But, despite his confidence, there really was too much for even him to handle. He looked over to see that Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting back to back now, but even they seemed to be getting overwhelmed.

He would not let his little one die!

With a roar, Chaos launched himself up, an energy ball forming in his hand. The heartless, sensing the power in his hand, tried to focus on him and he flew slightly away from the other two. He stayed in the air as the energy grew. He saw that the heartless had pretty much completely abandoned them to try and stop him.

He met Cloud's eyes as the energy ball reached its threshold. His little one's eyes were filled with fear as he watched him.

"I'm sorry, little one."

Black energy engulfed him, as well as most of the heartless surrounding him. The black pests screamed in fear and agony. Chaos just closed his eyes, keeping the picture of Cloud's eyes in his mind, forever.

Hopefully, they would see each other again.

When the black energy cleared, the only heartless left alive fled, trying to get away from the threat that had killed their brethren. In the middle, right below where Chaos had been hovering, was a red, tattered cloak.

"Vincent! Chaos!" Cloud screamed, running over to the cloak, not giving Sephiroth any thought now that the heartless were gone. The cloth was still warm, but the body it was usually attached to was nowhere to be seen. "No …"

He felt tears sliding down his cheeks, but he couldn't find it in himself to wipe them away, too busy numbly staring at the cloak. He was gone. Gone. The only thing left was the tattered cloak.

Suddenly, the entire world was engulfed in darkness and in the next instant, both Cloud and Sephiroth were in front of a large set of doors, on either side of which were large statues of warriors, wearing what almost looked like skirts, holding swords in the air.

"Hmm, seems that our world has lost," Sephiroth mused, looking around.

Cloud just glanced at him, but then returned his broken gaze to the cloak. For the first time in a long time, Cloud Strife broke down into sobs. He clutched the cloak to his chest, crying into it, wishing desperately that his lover was here, in his arms again. Instead of this tattered red cloak.

Why did he have to do that? Why did he leave him?

He felt a darkness welling up inside of him, but he held it at bay. His lover had always brought a certain light to his world, and now it was gone.

Sephiroth watched for a few minutes, before walking away. Let the chocobo pest deal with his problems by himself. He wouldn't even know how to help even if he wanted to.

It took several minutes before Cloud was able to pull himself up, tear tracks running down his cheeks. He looked at the cloak for a second longer before swinging it around to rest on his back and buckling it around his neck and chest, just the way his lover had worn it.

"I will find you, Vincent, my light."

With that, he walked through the doors, hoping to find out which world he had ended up on and perhaps figure out a way to reach his goal. If he had his way, his lover, along with his demons, would be with him again soon.


End file.
